deltoraquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Oacus
Sorcerer Oacus is a character in the Deltora Quest Anime, but not in the books. He is first introduced when the Shadow Lord shouts at Fallow because Lief, Barda nad Jasmine had defeated Sorceress Thaegan for the third time. Fallow quickly thinks about Sorcerer Oacus and tells the Shadow Lord about him. He says, "Not only is he a master of fire and destruction, but his heart is empty." Later on, Fallow summons Oacus in the throne room and tells him of his mission to destroy the trio.Oacus is then seen with a pod of Grey Guards burning a house, while he is tormenting a girl (who lived in the house and was told by her mother to stay in the house), by burning her doll with a single flick of his finger. He then flies over to where the companions are (rescuing Dain on the River Tor), and sets fire to the Pirate Ship which they are on, but then Dain saves them by steering the boat into the water, and the water puts out the fire. Oacus is later seen watching the trio from a distance, when they are fighting two pods of Grey Guards, including the Carn Squad, outside Tora. He is next seen walking along the path, and meeting Neridah, who is upset because Lief, Barda and a reluctant Jasmine left her. He pretends to be nice, asking what a beautiful girl like Neridah is doing all alone. Neridah then pretends to be innocent and scared, and asks if he can take her to the Valley of the Lost because that's where she was going before she got "separated" from her "friends" (Lief, Barda and Jasmine). He then takes her there. Later on, when Neridah steals the Diamond from the Valley of the Lost, he captures Neridah and hangs her on a tree, but then the trio come. Oacus then steals the Diamond, but when the Diamond is stolen by the evil of heart, it brings bad luck, so the tree falls on Oacus, so Neridah is freed. The four then run into the tunnel made by the fallen tree, but Oacus follows them. After a quick battle with Lief, Lief gives the Diamond to Brada and tells him to dig a holein the tunnel, because the Diamond gives strength. When Barda has finished digging, the hole, Neridah and the trio escape, leaving Oacus in the fiery tunnel. But then the tunnel explodes because the fire is too much for the hole, and hot air rises. Oacus is then seen when Steven, Nevets, Lief, Jasmine and Barda are travelling to Del in Steven and his ferocious brother Nevets' cart. Neve Steavens ferocius brother takes on Oacus while the trio escape in Sevens Wagon.After a while Neves gets badly burned and come back then Oacus casts a spell and is then seen riding a dragon of fire which goes after the trio.Just when it seems Oacus is gonna win Jasmins lucky charm (the one that the torans gave her) zaps his powers for a while then it breaks and Oacus is then seen weak and helpless and dying, because he was a good person really, he just made a few wrong decisions, which consequentially lead to disaster.When he dies he just bursts into flame and the flames disappear. Category:Characters Category:Servants of the Shadow Lord Category:Antagonists Category:Deltora Quest anime